


I Know You're Married...

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Pre-White House (West Wing)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-17
Updated: 2009-09-17
Packaged: 2019-05-15 01:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14780835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: "What was that all about?"





	I Know You're Married...

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

  
Author's notes: This is the first part of a pre-administration story inspired by Martha Wainwright's new album, "I Know You're Married, But I've Got Feelings, Too." I've never been able to get myself to enjoy her music. I dunno why. I don't like any of the Wainwrights, really. I bought one of Rufus' cds eleven years ago, because there was this girl I liked, and I don't even like that. But, I think Martha's a clever writer, and I love the title of the cd.  


* * *

The Dooby Brothers are blaring out of the speakers in the Bartlet’s hotel suite. The future President of the United States had already made his acceptance speech and partied with the important people in the Democratic party, so now it’s his staff’s turn to unwind with their boss. Josh and Sam, having moved the furniture out of the way for a make-shift dance floor, are dancing around with Donna and the other assistants, happier than they’ve ever been and more than a little drunk. Toby is sitting in the corner with bottle of scotch and a bowl of pretzels, content to celebrate alone and let the other’s make fools of themselves.

Leo retired to his own room early, looking forward to his last night of uninterrupted sleep for the next four, hopefully eight, years. The future first couple are cuddled up on the couch watching the kids they’ve grown to think of as their own celebrate their accomplishment. And that leaves CJ. She walks into the room, exhausted, and flops down on the couch across from the President-elect and future first lady. “Is everything okay, Claudia Jean?” Very few people can get away with using her whole name, and most of them are in this room. “Yes, ma’am. I’ve finally put the press to bed; they’ve been hounding me for hours.”

Abbey chuckles and looks at her husband. “Jed, go get CJ a drink.” He frowns, “But I’m the-” He stops talking at the look his wife gives him. “CJ worked her ass off to get you elected, the least you can do is get her a drink.” Jed nods as he gets off the couch and walks across the room. “I could have gotten my own drink, you know.” Abbey nods. “Yeah, but it’ll do him some good. Besides, I wanted some time alone with you.” The older woman watches as emotions flash across CJ’s face, and frowns a little as she cannot read any of them. CJ’s a tough nut to crack.

“Well, you got your wish.” There’s a slight edge to CJ’s voice, and Abbey wonders what she’s done wrong. “I just wanted to thank you for everything. For getting my husband through this election in one piece, for working harder than anyone else in the campaign, and for being my friend and helping me though all of this. We couldn’t have done it without you.” CJ blushes a little, and quietly thanks Abbey for her kind words. Jed walks up, handing CJ a beer before sitting next to his wife. “Where’s mine?” Jed looks at Abbey in disbelief. “You didn’t say you wanted one.”

Abbey crosses her arms across her chest, glaring at her husband. “Well, I do.” Jed sits there for a moment, so Abbey adds, “You’d better be nice, Jethro. I was planning on celebrating with you privately, but I can always go back to CJ’s room instead. I’m sure we can find something to do.” Before Jed can respond, CJ slams her beer down on the side table and storms out of the room. “What was that all about?” Abbey looks at her husband and shrugs. Without a word, she stands up and chases after the younger woman. “CJ, wait!”

To Be Continued….


End file.
